


Fight Me

by AvianDemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based off a post from Tumblr, Dorks, FOUND THIS GEM, M/M, Solangelo Babies, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), V CUTE, but yes another one of these, going through my files, i wrote this a year ago, solangelo, why is that an actual tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianDemigod/pseuds/AvianDemigod
Summary: Another 3 days in the infirmary fic. Two dorks are crushing hard.





	Fight Me

Nico groaned as he woke up. Blearily, he surveyed his surroundings. At first he was confused as to why there were cream colored walls surrounding him alone with a white sheet. Slowly, memories of the day before came back to him and it all fit together like a puzzle piece. He was in the infirmary because Will made him stay in there for three days after the war with Gaea. 

With a huff, Nico grabbed his pillow from behind and slammed it on his face. His face soon burned with the memories of Will. 'Don't get your hopes too high.' he mentally told himself. Even though Will had called him a friend, it shouldn't mean anything. They just happen to meet on the battlefield. That's all they ever are. Comrades. People that you fight with but once the battle is gone, you forget about them. 'But,' his mind supplied 'Will looked for him after the war was over. Even when he didn't have anything to do with you.' 

Not a few moments after, Will marched in through the makeshift partition and took one glance at Nico. "Neeks, get up. I need to take your vitals." Will said cheerily. 

"Fight m-," Nico started beneath the pillow before he was interrupted with a hacking cough. Nico heard a snicker before his arm was gently grabbed by a warm calloused hand. Instinctively, the brunette went rigid at the touch and only relaxed when Will was finished. 

"Maybe next time" was the reply before he felt Will tug at the pillow covering his face. 

"Sit up, i need to check your heart rate and pulse. Also, you are on bed rest. So don't even think about getting up and out of this bed mister." Will rambled as he quickly went to help the grumbling demigod into a sitting position.

Reluctantly, Nico let the pillow fall from his face to only come face to face with Will. Currently, said demigod was extremely close to Nico’s own face. Thus, causing the younger to flush bright red. When the son of Apollo realized how close in proximity he was to the other, he quickly straightened up. With a slight cough, Will helped to position Nico back down on the bed.

“You’re still too weak in my standards Neeks. You haven’t fully recovered from all of that shadow traveling and the underworld-ly magic. Just stay in bed today and try to get some more sleep,” Will reported with a smug grin. One that seems to say, talk back and you will get a whole ‘nother lecture.

Making sure to send his best death glare, Nico scoffs, "Stop. Calling. Me. That." making sure to put an emphasis on each word. Falling back into a coughing fit after he was done. With a quick grin and a salute, will rushed out the partitioned room. "And no underworldly powers" Nico heard will call out as he was leaving to attend another demigod. 

Nico sighed as Will left and let out a small smile. It was nice to have someone to care about you for once. But one could not live in this luxury forever. Once again, replacing the pillow over his face, Nico recalled what happened earlier. If he wasn’t so observant, he would have missed the small blush that Will sported when he was helping him back down on the bed. Once again, his face burned at the memory and the son of Hades let out a small scream of frustration. With a sigh, the young demigod accepted his fate and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written a while ago based off a post that I saw on tumblr. Thought I might as well post it and get feedback for it! Any comments are welcome! I just LOVE these dorks omg


End file.
